


Mr. Blue Sky

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, love that that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak the hypochondriac asthmatic with a fanny pack who was organized and well spoken. Richie Tozier the basket case with a leather jacket thrown over a too-bright Hawaiian shirt who did stupid voices. Sworn enemies. Couldn’t handle being partnered up in class without it ending with something on fire.OR the one where Eds and Trashmouth hate each other but y'know, they're gonna have to put up with each other(PUT ON HOLD)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110





	1. Howdy do Fellow Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta reader Doy!

Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier were born 5 months apart. They had been born at Derry Medical, both premature, both fussy babies. They both had two loving parents and were the first boys of their family. That’s where the similarities end.

Eddie Kaspbrak was born to two loving parents but ended up only having a hateful, overbearing mother by the time he was in middle school. He was taught to be scared and worried. Filled with pills and told to be a good little puppet.

He had respectable friends. Bill Denbrough. A good boy who took care of his younger brother. Ben Hanscom. Another good boy who liked music and reading. His mother approved.

Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t mind playing his part.

Richie Tozier was born to two loving parents who pressured him to be his best. He agreed to be their A+ student, but rebelled in other ways. In his wacky fashion sense, the smoking, and late nights alone under the stars.

He didn’t have respectable friends. He chose the outcasts. The people he felt comfortable around. Beverly Marsh. She was called a slut and her dad was known to be abusive, but she was also smart and funny and always knew how to make you feel better. Mike Hanlon. He was shunned for his race and for being homeschooled the majority of his life, but he was kind and loyal and would never hurt a fly. Stan Uris. He was a Jew and the rabbi’s son, but he was honest and caring and when he wasn’t bird-watching he was always up to hang out. His parents didn’t approve and Richie didn’t care.

Richie Tozier was not a puppet and he wouldn’t sit there and be silent.

The last difference between Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier was their thoughts about each other. Richie joked about getting into Eddie’s pants and Eddie hated that  _ and _ Richie with a burning passion. It was the way that worked best for them, just the way they were.

That’s what it looked like from the outside. Eddie the hypochondriac asthmatic with a fanny pack who was organized and well spoken. Richie the basket case with a leather jacket thrown over a too-bright hawaiian shirt who did stupid voices. Sworn enemies. Couldn’t handle being partnered up in class without it ending with something on fire.

In truth, they were a lot closer. Next door neighbors and once family friends. Before Frank Kaspbrak left Eddie and his mom, he and Wentworth Tozier were the closest. Eddie and Richie never much got along then either, but they do have history nonetheless. A sort of link that they couldn’t severe no matter how much they wanted to. Almost like fate pulling them closer.


	2. A Very Complex Series of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Leah -- seriously, she was up to beta THREE stories tonight so please say thank you Leah! (Also she said the nicest thing abt the 2 first sentences and I wanted to cry)
> 
> Song rec of the day : Let The Games Begin by AJR

It started, as most things do, with a lie. Unlike most things, it was a two part lie that spiraled and ended up just as complex as the liars themselves.

The first gear in the machine was Richie Tozier. It was a peaceful Sunday and his parents had just caught him smoking.

“Richard! What are the rules?” his father shouted at him.

“No smoking in the house,” he answered back like he was reading the list.

“Exactly! So why are you smoking now, then?” His father was the one who did the shouting and scolding. His mother preferred to weep and guilt trip him.

“To be fair, I wasn’t smoking inside.” Richie had learned some things from being a good student, although he hated to admit it. One important thing, was planning when bending the rules. “I leaned out the window, which is outside.”

“That still counts as our property, where  _ we _ make the rules.” His father rubbed his forehead as he so often did when taking to Richie.

“It’s that Beverly Marsh girl! Corrupting our son!” That was his mother this time. She usually didn’t get involved, so Richie prepared to make different moves as well.

“Bev’s not the one corrupting me,” Richie said calmly. His parents would scream and cry, but he’d always have the upper half if he remained calm.

“So then who?” his dad questioned.

Richie racked his mind of possible people. Beverly was out, for obvious reasons. Mike was already on thin ice with them, so it wouldn’t be good to pull him in. Stan wouldn’t cut it, no one would believe it and if his parents did decide to question Stan as to why he wouldn’t lie for him.

That only left one person. It would be a death wish, surely. The person wouldn’t be believable but they wouldn’t talk to Richie’s parents or hate him any more than he already did.

“Eddie,” Richie answered with a smile. His parents gave him a confused look, so he continued, “He’s so smothered in that house, he likes to get  _ wild _ . I mean, sometimes it’s downright freaky.”

“We’re supposed to believe that?” His father again. “Sweet little Kaspbrak boy.”

“I mean… I wouldn’t call him sweet, not after the things I’ve seen him do.”

“How do you know this, Richie? Whenever you two see each other, it’s another world war.” Richie didn’t think about how vocal their fights always got, but he also didn’t think his parents cared.

“Well, Went,” his mother spoke softly. Not soft enough so Richie couldn’t hear, but softer. “They’re not always… fighting.”

Richie had a pretty good guess she was talking about the flirting. It was one-sided, just to get on the other boy’s nerves… but she didn’t know that.

“See, parentals. We only fight so no one would suspect it -- especially his mom, ya know?”

“No, apprantaly, I do not. Please fill me in.” His father looked like he just got left out of a cosmic joke.

“Eddie…  _ Eds…  _ is my boyfriend!” He tried to look as convincing as he could, even putting on a smile.

His mother gave back a soft smile. His father on the other hand looked pissed.

His mother was the first to talk, “I have a feeling the corruption is going to the other way. But you made a good choice, he’s a nice boy.”

Then his father started speaking, “Richard, we do not condone this behavior.”

“But, mom just--”

“Being into… boys makes no difference on the smoking. Do you really think that Eddie would approve? Because I  _ know  _ that his father wouldn’t have.”

Richie let out a breath of relief. He hadn’t just caused something irreversible.

“As for Eddie and such, we’re going to need some time to discuss things. Make new rules and so forth.” Richie could tell his dad was nervous and unsure, and he soaked it up. “For now -- go somewhere else while we figure this out. And turn over your smokes.”

The second gear in the machine was Eddie Kaspbrak. He had just left his house when his path crossed with Richie’s.

“Ah! Spaghetti! I was just thinking about you,” Richi said as he fell into step with Eddie.

Eddie had to keep from groaning out loud. He had learned a while ago not to stop for Richie, it would just take longer.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” he gritted out. “And no you weren’t.”

“Firstly, you have a nickname for me. So it’s fair.” Richie technically skipped the part where Eddie made up a nickname  _ after  _ Richie had a nickname for Eddie. “Second, yes I was. I might have told my parents we were… dating.”

That made Eddie stop in his tracks. He turned on Richie, grabbing him by his stupid leather jacket. “What the  _ fuck,  _ Richie?!”

“Look, I knew you wanted a piece of me. So I made it easy.”

“You are the worst, Trashmouth! If my mom finds out -- hell, if anyone finds out -- we’ll both be dead.”

“It was out of necessity!” Eddie was the only one that took Richie’s calm attitude and flipped it upside down. “I don’t need anyone to find out. Just to tell my parents for a bit!”

“What’s your genius reason, then?”

Richie used the fact that Eddie was still holding onto his jacket, to step forward into Eddie’s space. “Okay, please don’t get mad. It’s a very, very good reason… they caught me smoking, and I needed to divert their attention.”

That caused Eddie to let go, and start walking again. “That’s the reason?! As crazy as it is, I was actually expecting some smart reason. Like to prove to them it’s okay to be… ya know! Or like, I don’t even know! This is a new low, Trashmouth.”

“It got out of hand, spaghetti! I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly!”

Richie put a hand around Eddie’s shoulders as they continued to walk. Holding it in place even as Eddie tried to shove it off. “Just give it a day. Think about it.  _ Please. _ ”

“Why should I even help you? You’re nothing but mean and annoying to me, you don’t even have a good reason, and I. Hate. You.”

“That’s fair. I’m a jerk.” The confession made Eddie’s anger die down. “Just… think about it. I’ll spend the day with you, and you decide at the end?”

Eddie looked calm and Richie got excited. Maybe they could finally put their put their differences behind them and work together.

Just as quickly, Eddie’s eyes filled with rage again. He elbowed Richie to let go of him, and ran off.

Richie followed behind him. He didn’t run, didn’t need to. He knew Eddie went to the pharmacy on the first Sunday of every month.

Eddie, on the other hand, did not know Richie knew this. So he ran as fast as he could to the pharmacy in hopes to lose Richie.

He was on the verge of an asthma attack when he made it to the pharmacy, collapsing onto the counter. As he caught his breath, he heard to familiar sound of someone chewing gum.

_ Greta. _

“Here for your placebos? Or running from Bowers again?”

“Running from… wait what?” That caught Eddie’s attention enough to look up.

“Placebos,” Grate explained. “Your pills.”

“What does placebo mean?”

“It means bullshit.” Eddie made a mental note to ask his mom about that later. He wasn’t about to ask Greta of all people for help.

He nodded as he heard the door chime behind him. Considering the look on Greta’s face, it wasn’t Richie.

“Hiya! Henry!” Eddie cursed internally.

“I’m here for my refill inhaler. Can you get it for me?” Greta let out an annoyed huff, but left to the back.

After a moment, a hand landed on his shoulder. “Why, if it isn’t the loser with asthma,” Henry whispered into his ear.

“Goodbye, Henry. I’m kind of busy.”

“No. You see, I’m pretty bored today… and you seem like the perfect distraction.”

“Please leave me alone.” Eddie knew if he came home with bruises again, his mom would finally take him out of school.

“What? Gonna cry to mommy?” With that, Eddie finally turned around to face Henry. He was still ticked off from Richie, so he was eager for a fight.

“Nope. I might cry to my boyfriend,” Eddie said without thinking. Everyone knew Richie wasn’t afraid of fist fights. He would go crazy, always winning.

Eddie reasoned he could agree to lie to Henry and Richie’s parents. But that would be it. It would be a dual agreement, out of necessity. For him, protection from Henry. For Richie, whatever stupid reason he had.

“Little Eddie has a boyfriend?” Henry said with a twisted smile. “Like I’m gonna believe that. You believe that Greta?”

He heard a giggle behind him. He really wished Greta wasn’t here. At least it was only Henry and Greta, could be worse.

“I believe that,” a voice said from behind Henry. It took Eddie a second to register who it was before Henry was thrown off of him.

_ Richie.  _

When Richie landed the first punch onto Henry’s cheek, he realized it could get much worse.


	3. Well This Can't be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta cause I got antsy to post :)

Of course it got worse. It was utter stupidity to think it couldn’t.

Richie got in a few good punches before Eddie realized violence wasn’t the answer. His brain tried to fight back that maybe it was since it was Bowers they were dealing with, but he pushed that down. He couldn’t have his fake-boyfriend be put in jail.

That was if Richie was going to be his fake-boyfriend. Honestly, there were too many thoughts in his brain he decided to shut them down and focus on running.

They were able to make it to the park before Eddie doubled over and took two long puffs of his inhaler.

“So,” Richie started. “Couldn’t resist this, huh?”

“It was out of necessity. Trust me, I am  _ not  _ happy about this.”

Richie went quiet for a moment, which Eddie recognized as the true blessing it was. Then Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulders.

“So… Bowers who won’t wait to tell everyone, Gretta who’s a rumor mill and now has something she saw before her own eyes… we’re really doing this, then?” Once Richie laid it all out, Eddie came to the conclusion that there was no turning back on this.

He didn’t trust his voice to speak, so he opted for a nod. Eddie thought he was good with keeping his emotions in check, but Richie took one look at him and somehow  _ knew. _ Richie pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

“Don’t worry, Spaghetti. You got an amazing boyfriend to protect you!”

“He’s a dumbass.” Once Eddie heard his own voice he knew he was crying. Richie tightened his hold ever so slightly, and Eddie melted into it. He made a silent vow never to admit to any of this.

“Oh, baby,” Richie said into his hair. Eddie only assumed he was practicing and working out the way they would present their lie. “Don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. It will all work out. I promise.”

“I-if my mom finds out… let’s,” Eddie said as he pulled back, a new idea he was ready to latch onto. “Let’s make a plan, okay?”

“Okay…?”

“Let’s work this out. Make sure it’s mutually beneficial. And everyone’s happy. That we have a solid story, too.” Eddie was vaguely aware he was pacing. But he didn’t care.

He needed to treat this like a school project. Outline then work. It was his only shot left at this point.

“I’m on board,” Richie stated. Eddie took the opportunity to grab the other boy’s wrist and lead him to a table.

“Okay we’ll write it down on our phones. A google doc?” Richie nodded so Eddie continued, “Perfect. I’ll share it to you once we’re done. So what are each of our purposes for making this… deal?”

“I just wanted… I don’t know, piss off my parents? I didn’t think about it.”

“Of course you didn’t. Just tell them you’re dating your  _ enemy  _ for fun!”

“Exactly!” Richie countered. “I mean, what’s more fun than doing the most reckless decision, right? Just an amazingly fun time, gonna get my ass kicked by Bowers soon!”

“Oh you think you get all the fun?! I got thrown into this deal without my decision until I was about to get my ass kicked by Bowers. So really, I think I win.”

“You? No way, spaghetti. You get to hang out with all this,” Richie smirked as he gestured to himself.

“You get to hang out with me, though! Something I will make certain has you wishing you never made up this lie in the first place.”

“You’re gonna try to give me a hard time? I’m gonna do one worse -- I’m gonna be the best damn boyfriend ever!”

“I would love to see you try! In fact, I’m going to go home, work on the contract and story, and I’ll text you when it’s done.”

With a huff to finish, Eddie turned on his heel and stalked away. He had about one minute of quiet before Richie came up next to him.

“We live next to each other, dumbass,” Richie stated.

“What happened to be overly nice?”

“You’re right.” Richie threw an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie tried to push it off, but it was no use. Richie was stronger than him. “I am so sorry, babydoll.”

“That’s the worst one yet. I rather spaghetti, or any of the other dumb names. Just shut up, I don’t want to hear from the peanut gallery.”

“Sure, okay! My lips are sealed, spaghetti!” Eddie doubted it, but Richie was his one saving grace against Bowers. And whatever else he could use the taller boy for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also comments help me post these faster, so pls comment =D


	4. The Great Richie Bitchie

The conversation after that turned into their usual banter. Eddie tried to talk to him about school, and Richie turned everything he could into a dirty joke.

It didn’t take long before they reached their houses, going their separate ways.

Immediately, Richie was cornered by his parents.

“Were you with Eddie, dear?” his mom asked.

Before answering, Richie decided to assess what was happening. Neither of them looked mad, but they didn’t look happy either. He was on shaky ground, but luckily he knew how to handle that.

“Yeah.” Richie knew that keeping it short would help him avoid stepping on his own feet.

“Where did you go?” his dad asked. Richie wasn’t sure if he was uncomfortable and trying to make conversation or if this was an interrogation.

“I went with him to the pharmacy.”

“That’s sweet of you Richie,” his mom said. “So we have some rules we’d like to go over with you… and your boyfriend.”

“Eddie’s busy today, project I think.” From experience, Richie knew that keeping a lie loose was easier to maintain it long run. Of course, that didn’t really come into his mind with his earlier lie. But at least with this one he can keep it simple.

“We can go over it, then,” his dad decided. “Just text him the list later?”

“Sure.” Richie hoped Eddie had unblocked his number. He knew Eddie was going to text him some time today, so he knew eventually it will be unblocked. 

Richie had first gotten Eddie’s number when Eddie himself got his phone. Which happened to be last year, cause  _ Sonia.  _ It was ridiculous to Richie that Eddie first got phone freshman year.

At first he tried to be nice to Eddie. Said hi, didn’t even tell him who it was or how he got his number, wished him a good morning, maybe flirted a little. Then after a month of no responses, he finally said who it was. Then he was blocked. Sue him for being nice.

By the time Richie was done with his internal monologue, they had moved to the couch.

His dad stated first, “We have a few questions as well.”

“And you can give us rules as well,” his mom added. At least they were gonna be fair. He nodded.

“Are you gay? Or… what’s the other one?”

“Bi… bisexual,” Richie answered.

“Okay. Which one?” Richie honestly didn’t know the answer.

He always told himself he just flirted with Eddie to annoy the shit out of him. But maybe it didn’t start that way… no. That’s not true. But he might as well lie and say he is just gay. He’d figure the rest out later. Right now, he had no reason to have any girls in his life. Except Bev.

“Gay. Definitely gay.” His mom nodded to that, like she knew all along.

“Okay, well no boys in your room,” his dad informed him.

“That’s not fair! What about Stan? Mike? Eddie, for that matter.”

“We don’t want you messing around with anyone, especially in our house,” his mom explained softly.

“First off, a little too late for both of those things,” Richie lied, always the instigator. His mom looked shocked, and his dad looked horrified. Perfect.

“You have… messed around with a boy before?” That was his mom again. Maybe he shocked his dad so much, he couldn’t talk anymore.

“Well, sure! I told you Eddie liked to get freaky. And what I was gonna say for the second, it’s only ever been one boy. Probably only ever will be.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Eddie was the only one he liked to mess with like this. Plus, he doubted he’d fake date anyone again.

“Really? Only ever Eddie? How long have you two been together?” So his dad really was too shocked to talk to right now.

“Only ever Eddie, mom. He’s the… best thing that’s ever happened to me. He’s amazing.” Richie thought that was something he heard couples say. “And it’s been basically our whole lives, ya know? But I guess we really made it official… three years ago. Seventh grade.” He’d have to remind himself to tell Eddie that later.

“Do you love him?” Finally his dad was talking again.

They’d known each other a long time, so if they were together he probably would. “Yeah, of course.” That seemed to satisfy his dad, whatever he really wanted to know from that question.

“Okay, since it’s only Eddie, you can have boys in your room,” his dad declared. “But when Eddie’s over, no closed doors.”

“Then how are we supposed to fool around?” His response from his dad was a death glare.

His mom instead leaned over to whisper with his dad. While they talked, Richie figured he should see if Eddie unblocked him.

**Messaging : Eddie Spaghetti**

**u still have me blocked spaghetti? <3**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : I don’t like you._ **

**u said i could call u spaghetti**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : What do you want Richie bitchie?_ **

**jokes on u i like that**

**anywho nothing i actually gtg rn**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Who says anywho???_ **

Richie stashed his phone away when his mom cleared her throat.

“So we’ve talked,” his dad started, always the leader. “Seeing as though you two have already… messed around and we know we can’t stop you… yes you can close the door.”

Sometimes the only way to get more freedom was to break, or pretend to break, the rules.

“But. Only in your room.With proper protection. And you need to clean up afterwards. Your mom is not going to be washing your sheets anymore.”

Suddenly, Richie really wanted to end this conversation. And he thought the birds and the bees talk was bad before.

“Got it. Yes sir.”

“And put a sock on the door or something,” his dad added. Richie nodded, hoping the conversation would change to something else. “You’re free to express PDA. Anywhere in the house. And outside, though we would prefer you do not.”

“Why cause you don’t want anyone to know?” Richie geared up for a fight.

“Of course not,” his dad assured him, making the fire in his stomach die down. “It’s for your protection. Both of you. People might hurt you if they knew.” Richie understood that, it was partly the reason Eddie agreed.

“Yeah, I get that. That’s why we didn’t tell anyone. Not even our friends?”

“Really?” his mom asked him, clearly surprised.

Richie nodded. “Yeah, everyone thinks we hate each other.”

“Okay, then. So you’ll be safe then,” his dad breathed out in relief. “The last rule, no smoking. Your mom even reminded me, Eddie has asthma. This is no negotiation.” Shit, Richie hadn’t even thought of that.

“Okay. Yeah, that’s fair.” Richie wasn’t usually one to back down so easily, but he didn’t want to send Eddie to the hospital for asthma. Plus, he wanted to be on Sonia’s good side.

“Good. I’m glad we agree. Any rules for us?”

Richie thought it over before deciding on a few he wanted. “Yes. First, knock before you enter. We’ll put a sock on the door and everything, but maybe we’ll just be making out. And that would be awkward.”

Really, it was in case they were talking about how fake the dating was. His parents nodded.

“And no listening in. That would be embarrassing.” Again, the same reason. His parents nodded again. “And Eddie gets to come to family events.”

“I guess he is technically family,” his mom agreed. “Sure, he can come. Just tell me ahead of time.”

Richie nodded again. He thought some more on any rules he wanted, but his parents were pretty fair with it all. “That’s it.”

“We’ll let you go now,” his dad stated. “Last thing, we want Eddie over. To talk to him. This is a little hard to believe.”

That was more than fair. “Okie dokie. But, Mrs. Kaspbrak won’t come over. I don’t know if Eddie is ready yet. She might freak, ya know?”

“Sonia Kaspbrak has always been very traditional,” his dad reflected. “We agree. Now get out of here, I’m gonna put the game on.”

Richie hated football games, he just didn’t get them. He raced to the stairs before he stopped short.

“And dad? Mom?” They turned to him. “Please don’t treat me any different. I’m still your rebellious son. I just have a boyfriend now.” Once he said it, Richie realized how much he meant it.

His mom looked like she could cry, “Richie. You will always be our boy. We won’t treat you any different.”

“Same, son. We love you.”

Tears started to form in Richie’s eyes, so he rushed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does my 'messaging system' work? do y'all like how I wrote out text ig?


	5. Fuck You! No Wait, Not Really

Eddie was currently hiding in his room. He knew if his mom saw him, she’d just know. Also, he had work to do. A contract to make.

He had never been more thankful for doing his homework ahead of time.

He had just started the second page of the contract when his phone beeped.

**Message from : Richie Bitchie**

**Richie Bitchie : i say anywho, its a good word**

**also i just finished talking to my parents**

Eddie didn’t even know any of the elders at church who said anywho. But he pushed that away. He had to know how it went for Richie. Or if they had to flee the state to stay alive.

** _Hello again. How’d it go?_ **

**Richie Bitchie : it was sappy. but all good overall, they gave me/us some rules tho**

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Sappy was good. Rules were good.

** _Oh? What are they? I can work them into the contract._ **

**Richie Bitchie : first, stop putting periods. it makes me feel like i’m in trouble**

**and idk if u’ll have to put them…**

** _Just tell me what they are._ **

**Richie Bitchie : 1) boys are still allowed in my room -- so you, Bev, Mike, Stan, any of your friends ig**

** _Okay, good. But did you just include Bev in there?_ **

**Richie Bitchie : oh oops, i forget sometimes she’s not just one of the guys**

**2) we can close the door, and if we don’t want to be walked/listened in on, then we put a sock on the door**

** _Okay… I guess I see how that can be good. But -- do they think we’re ummmm you know?_ **

**Richie Bitchie : fucking? Yes they do very much think that**

** _Seriously??? I can’t believe you._ **

**Richie Bitchie : there are more things 2 discuss, so lets talk abt that later**

**3) also like bc they think that. proper protection, clean up afterwards. and i have to do my own laundry now yay**

Eddie felt like his face was on fire. Richie’s parents thought that they had done it. And he _ knew _Richie was going to take full advantage of that.

**Richie Bitchie : next rule) we can “express PDA” my dads words. like in front of them, they dont mind. might actually help**

** _Cool. Good._ **

**Richie Bitchie : 5) i cant smoke**

** _Thank goodness. I really hated that._ **

**Richie Bitchie : yah, plus ur asthma**

** _True._ **

Eddie thought maybe Richie did have a heart.

**Richie Bitchie : i also negotaited some things for u n me**

Just as Eddie thought maybe he could really put up with Richie, Richie did something like not being able to spell correctly. Even with the most simple things, that bastard got on his nerves.

**Richie Bitchie : theyll knock before they come in and u can come to family events**

** _Why would I want to do that?_ **

**Richie Bitchie : BECAUSE idk it might come in handy. better to be prepared**

**also they want u to come over to dinner so they can meet u**

** _Okay, I can do that. We’ll discuss when’s good tomorrow. Right now, I have a contract to make._ **

**Richie Bitchie : also, i said we’ve been friends forever and basically dating for that long but just made it official 3 years ago… an d that i love you**

** _YOU WHAT?! That word is a very very big deal._ **

**Richie Bitchie : Exactly! You wanted it to be believable.**

** _Believable would be that I hate you. Because I do. We do!_ **

**Richie Bitchie : EHHHH i love u**

Eddie wasn’t even going to dignify him with a response. Logically, yes. If they were dating for that long, friends for that long… of course they’d love each other. But rationally, no. Eddie hated his guts.

**Richie Bitchie : i’m sorry, i panicked. like with the fooling around stuff. but they loved it all**

** _Fine. Yeah, it’s good. But so you know, I still hate you._ **

**Richie Bitchie : fair, n i dont think i’ll be able to forget with u. love u baby :D**

Eddie locked his phone. He hated how Richie had promised to be the best boyfriend, but he knew he would get him back. After all, this was all a game. Once again, he started to work on the contract.


	6. Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my braces like tightened and they hurt rlly bad soooo more chapters!

Eddie had stayed up later than he expected. But he knew he needed to finish this contract. And maybe he was obsessing over it a bit, sue him.

He also woke up early, which he knew would come back later to get him. But he was freaking out. Once Richie agreed and signed, they’d be legally dating.

It was the only thing Eddie could think about. Even sitting next to Bill on the bus, who 

was currently talking to him about Georgie’s upcoming birthday party.

“What’s up, Eddie?” Bill asked after two minutes of no response. “Usually you love hearing about Georgie. Did that asshole Richie do something again?”

It was common knowledge among his friend group that Richie bothered him. That Richie sometimes crossed the line. This time, Eddie had done that all on his own.

“No… it’s complicated. I’ll talk about it later,” Eddie tossed it aside. He would tell Bill when he gave Richie the contract. “Tell me more about Georgie!”

“Sure, after you tell me what’s up.” Bill wasn’t going too budge. He cared about his friends too much.

“Seriously, Bill?” Eddie was about to plead. Sure, it was consuming him. But he was not ready for Bill to know yet.

“Serious.”

The bus screeched to a halt. Since Bill was sitting at the window seat, Eddie guided them out of the bus.

“Okay, then. Yes. It’s about Richie,” Eddie choked out. “But it’s really complicated.”

“How complicated can it be?” Bill asked right as an arm landed around Eddie’s shoulders.

_ Perfect. Just perfect. _

Eddie didn’t have to think about who it is before the person started talking, “You talking about me?”

“Y-y-yeah, actually,” Bill gritted out. Eddie noticed his stutter coming out again. He had learned how to control it, except when he was mad. “We w-were.”

“Hey, why so serious?” Richie tried with a very bad impression of the joker.

“W-what did you do to Eddie? And stop t-touching h-h-him!”

Richie ever so slightly put his hands up in mock-surrender. “I didn’t do anything to him?” Eddie noticed the sincerity in his voice. Eddie also realized he should step in now. As much as he hated it.

Before he could do anything though, Richie let go of Eddie to walk up to Bill.

“I think this is a big misunderstanding, Big Bill,” Richie tried.

“Misunderstanding? I have heard since the day I became friends with Eddie, how much of a pain in the ass you’ve been to him!” Bill was screaming now, garnering some attention. “So, yeah. I think I know pretty well what you’ve done. You crossed the fucking line somehow!”

Richie had the audacity to laugh back. “You didn’t even stutter during that, B-b-bill!”

And then Bill punched him.


	7. Yes, a Totally Believable Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Bill's just trying to protect Eddie, he's not a jerk

Richie could feel the black eye forming from where Bill had punched him, but everyone refused to give him ice.

By now, Eddie was talking to the nurse about what had happened. Apparently he knew her on a first name basis -- Richie didn’t even think he knew her last name. Bill was sitting across from him, making an effort to not make eye contact. And Eddie’s friend Ben had come too, he was sitting next to Bill. Richie had caught his name when Eddie greeted him.

Bill got ice for his hand. Richie didn’t care, he was used to getting in fights.

“So,” Ben started, surprising Richie out of his thoughts. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Richie asked. Because there was a lot that happened.

Eddie had finished up with talking to the nurse now and came over to sit with Richie. There was enough space by Bill and Ben. But here was his fake boyfriend coming to sit next to him.

“Heya, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie greeted him, maybe a little too loud.

“You’re so stupid,” Eddie muttered as he pressed gentle hands around the growing bruise. Richie didn’t bother to point out that he was the victim here. “Did you ask for ice?”

“No! I thought that that was the one thing nurses always gave you.” Eddie tisked and left to go get what Richie assumed was ice.

Soon enough, the boy returned and pressed the pack of ice to Richie’s face. “Hold it there. It will take down the swelling.”

“My knight in shining armor!”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie muttered. Richie raised his eyebrows in question. “It’s a new word for shut the hell up.”

“Kinky!”

“I mean it.” Eddie’s eyebrows knitted together and he pouted a little, and Richie could already tell it was something he could fall in love with.

“Okay, yeah. Beep beep.” Eddie gave a small smile, and sat down next to him again.

“Are you guys friends?” Ben asked.  _ Right, other people were here too.  _

“No,” Bill answered. “Eddie was all messed up on the bus today. In his head. Said it was Richie’s fault.”

Those were all technically true.

“Eddie’s probably just trying to keep it together right now,” Bill said.

“I don’t know about that,” Ben said. Ben and Bill both turned to look at the boys.

Richie’s first instinct was to do something irrational that would show them that him and Eddie were dating, but before he could Eddie grabbed his shoulder. The smaller boy used his grip to pull Richie down and…

Richie couldn’t believe it. Eddie was kissing him! It took a second, but Richie leaned into it. Eddie tasted good. Clean and like mint. Richie was sure he tasted like nothing. How could someone if taste like something? Richie’s thoughts took a quick detour to think what he himself tasted like.

Then it was back to Eddie when the other boy put his hands on Richie’s hips. Richie moved his hands to hold Eddie’s face. Eddie’s lips were soft, and Richie knew his were chipped.

Then someone -- probably Bill -- cleared their throat and Eddie pulled away with a severe blush. Richie gave him a smile to reassure him. When Eddie didn’t smile back right away, Richie noticed he was breathing heavily.

Richie had annoyed Eddie long enough to know that it was an asthma attack. Or maybe a panic attack.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s inhaler out of his hilarious little fanny pack and handed it to the other boy. Richie also didn’t let go of Eddie, snaking one arm around the boy’s torso.

Eddie took two puffs before he stuffed the inhaler back into his fanny pack. Then he grabbed the ice pack and gave it to Richie again.

“What the hell?!” Bill asked, looking between them.

Even though Richie knew he had gotten it, he still pulled Eddie into his chest. Just to play with Bill.

“Are you two…” Ben didn’t finish. He didn’t need to.

Eddie nodded, “Yes, Ben. We’re… dating.” Ben nodded back in return.

“I don’t get it,” Bill said. “For as long as I’ve known Eddie, he’s hated you. You’ve annoyed him for years.”

“Bill, I know it doesn’t make sense,” Eddie said. Richie decided this was his time to lead. “But as much as I’ve pretended to hate Richie… it was all a cover.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve always been next door neighbors. And our dads used to be friends. We always kind of liked each other, but we were little.” Eddie grabbed the hand that was around his torso which Richie decided was probably for comfort. “We didn’t get it. So after my dad and my mom… it made me feel like it wasn’t right. So we pretended to hate each other, but we’d hang out whenever we could.”

Richie could notice Eddie’s eyes filling up with tears. “Plus, I’m very bad at flirting. So, I do like to pull on Eddie’s metaphorical pigtails.”

“So I used that to pretend I hated him. Which was sometimes the case.” Eddie softly bumped Richie but pulled him back in after. “We’ve together forever. Officially for three years.”

Ben was back to be confused alongside Bill. “Why are you two just interacting then? Just telling us?” Ben asked softly.

Richie already knew how to answer. “I came out to my parents last night, so I got excited and wanted to see my baby boy.”

“No, Richie. That nickname isn’t allowed. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“I’m sorry! I wanted to see my spaghetti.” Eddie let out a huff but didn’t say anything more.

“Okay… I believe you two,” Ben stated. “I always kinda thought you two liked each other. The fighting was just a little too… flirty? At least how you described it, Eddie.”  
“I do too. But I’m gonna be watching you two,” Bill added. Eddie nodded.

“Okay, Bill. Let’s leave the love birds alone.” Ben dragged Bill out before he could respond.

“I don’t think Bill likes me, Eds.”

“I would agree with that,” Eddie said as he pulled away from Richie again.  _ Right, it’s all an act. _

“So, contract?” Eddie lit up, pulling out a blue binder from his backpack.

“I put it in a binder so you couldn’t damage it. And I have one too. Read it tonight, okay?”

“Will do. Also when can you come over for dinner? My parents want to meet you.”

Eddie thought it over for a minute. “Tomorrow?” Richie nodded. “I’ll walk home with you. See you at lunch!”

Eddie handed Richie the binder and hopped off the table. “See ya later, spaghetti!” And he was gone.


	8. Time for a Bit of Improvisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up so late last night hhhaha

The nurse, who Richie still couldn’t get the name of, let him stay there for first period. After that, he was forced to head to class.

Entering his history class, it felt like all eyes were on him. Richie kept his head high walking to the back of the class. It wasn’t the first time he’d been the talk of gossip.

Luckily, Bev was waiting at the back of the class for him. Unlucky, she looked a little pissed.

“Heya!” Richie greeted her.

She didn’t greet him back, opting to getting straight to the point. “Richie. I heard the gossip. What’s true?”

“I finally got into Eddie’s pants, of course,” Richie answered back, letting a grin spread onto his face.

“From what I’ve heard, you’ve been getting into his since middle school.”

“Well, yeah…” Richie felt his face heat up, even though it was all fake. “We decided it was time to finally come out and everything, though it didn’t exactly go the way we planned it.”

“Yeah, heard that Denbrough kid punched you,” Bev said like maybe he deserved it. And maybe he did.

“Oh we’re calling him the Denbrough kid, now?” It wasn’t a secret in their friend group Bev had a crush on Bill. She shot him back the middle finger. “Yes, Billy did punch me.”

“Serves you right. Why didn’t you tell us? You know it’s a safe place.”

“We were trying to tell no one. For one, our parents. Especially Eddie’s… and Bowers.” Bev started nodding at the last bit, finally understanding. “Actually we had to come out cause I stopped Bowers from beating Eddie up… but only by telling him we were dating.”

“I’m so sorry, Rich. That’s awful.”

Richie just shrugged. Nothing he couldn’t deal with. “I should have told you guys. I would have…”  _ if it were real. _

“Don’t sweat it,” Bev assured him. “Just let us meet him and his friends, okay?”

“So you can officially meet Billy boy?” Richie winked. Bev shoved him but made no further comment.

Richi decided to pay attention to the lecture. His parents would like it especially after everything that happened.

After an agonizing long ten minutes about the periodic table his phone vibrated.

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Are you okay?_ ** ** _   
  
_ **

Richie was never happier for a distraction.

**wut do u mean?**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Well, Bill punched you. And I’m sure it’s nothing, but I know how the nurse is. She probably already sent you back to class. But we could totally talk to the principal to give you some more time off. If you need._ **

**yah she sent me back but CALM DOWN EDS**

**i’m fineeee promise**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : You sure?_ **

**yes, come on! ive gotten in two fightsfor u, i can handle myself**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Okay, good._ **

**ughhh the punctuation!**

**sit w me and my friends at lunch today?**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Punctuation is always good, asshole. And yes I can, if my friends can come too?_ **

**of course! dont be silly spaghetti**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : See ya later, Trashmouth._ **

  
  



	9. Blackmailing Can be Love Too

Richie had to beg Bev not to tell Stan and Mike right away. He knew they would know soon enough, but he wanted to wait until lunch.

Then lunch came.

Richie led the way, as usual, to the cafeteria. “You look happier than usual,” Stan commented from beside him. He wasn’t upset but he wasn’t happy about it. When Richie was happy, he usually meant he had done something bad.

“Nonsense, Staniel.” Richie pushed the door open and spotted Eddie at his usual spot. “Now, shhh!”

Richie snuck as quietly as he could up to Eddie, wrapping his arms around him theatrically. He heard Mike behind, “So the rumors are true?”

Richie could feel Eddie heating up out of anger and embarrassment. “Stop Trashmouth.”

“Aww c’mon, Eds. No foreplay here!” That earned him a good elbow jab.

“Beep beep, asshole,” Eddie whispered but Richie was sure their table still heard. Eddie turned his big brown eyes on him then. “Sit down.”

Richie nodded, plopping down next to the smaller boy. He still kept his hands on him, moving to be holding him instead. He heard his friends joining the table too.

“How did you get him to shut up?” Stan asked.

“Oh… I just used our code word,” Eddie explained. “Beep beep. It means shut up.”

Bev took out her phone and started typing. “I’m writing that shit down.”

“Hey! It only works for Eds!”

“Do you think,” Mike started asking, finally starting to talk to Eddie. “It might have some kind of pavlovian response?”

Eddie turned to Richie then. “Wow, your friends are smart. Unlike you.” Richie just flipped him off.

Before Eddie could turn back to Mike, his friend was answering. Richie knew it wasn’t Bill, but he couldn’t figure out who it was. “That might work! If Eddie uses it enough, it would have to eventually work for us too!”

“How long until then?” Bev asked.

“Hmmmm,” Eddie’s friend thought for a moment. “Depends how much he uses it.”

“Use it a lot,” Stan said.

“Rude!” Richie pretended to pout. Eddie gave Richie a small kiss on the head and leaned into him. Richie was more than confused so he pulled out his phone.

**care to explain spaghetti??**

** _Eddie Spaghetti : Don’t call me that, asshat._ **

** _And BECAUSE it’s practice for tonight. Also, Bill still doesn’t totally believe it._ **

“What are you two doing on your phones?” Bill asked then. Speak of the devil.

“Oh, Billy… we were just making some plans,” Richie said with a very innocent smile. “The non-PG kind… ya know?” Richie could see the blush that spread all over Eddie’s face before he buried his head into the taller boy.

“Oh…” was all Bill said. Richie’s smile only grew.

“Also, Billy. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” Richie knew he had to push their differences aside. Afterall, Eddie was important to both of them. “Let’s start over.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I should have apologized the moment you sat down.”

Eddie pulled away once they started talking, deciding to talk to Richie’s friends and get to know them.

“Soooo, hey!” Eddie said, and he dreaded the fact that it was probably super awkward.

The girl with red hair turned to him, she seemed nice. “If I had known that Richie had been annoying you for so long, I would have met you sooner!”

“It’s fine. Really. We wanted to keep it on the down low.”

“I’m surprised he was able to keep his mouth shut.” Eddie laughed along with her, but he was terrified. What would he do if they got caught?

“So good, in fact, I don’t really know your names,” Eddie said with another forced laugh.

“Well, I’m Beverly. But you can just call me Bev.” Then Bev pointed to a boy with curly hair. “That’s Stan.” Then another. “And Mike.”

“Actually, I have heard a little about you all.” And it was true. With all the annoying flirting from Richie over the years, he had heard some about them. Now he knew them by face. “But it’s nice to officially meet you all.”

“Wow, you’re so polite! Are you sure he isn’t just blackmailing you to be his boyfriend?” Bev pretended to be fake serious.

“No!” Eddie said a little too loudly with another fake laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie -- I've been balancing two AUs rn... and I kinda forgot some of the plots to this... can someone give me a summary? I love you all!


	10. Two Blushing Idiots Try to Sing a Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm back! I lived, bitch ;)

Lunch had gone surprisingly well in Richie’s opinion. Eddie got along with his friends great, and Richie hadn’t gotten in another fistfight with Eddie’s.

After that, Richie had walked Eddie to his next class. Everyone’s eyes were on them, so Richie made sure to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek once they got to the door. Eddie turned red and richie made sure to keep this in mind.

Richie couldn’t stop smiling about it even as he arrived at his last class of the day.

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” No one ever talked to Richie in this class. 

It was choir. After a failed experiment with photography, RIchie had to pick a new elective this year. It had been open and filled his requirements. Plus Richie had known you could be as loud as you wanted there. He was sure he’d nail a solo and hit those killer high notes.

But regardless, this wasn’t Glee. It wasn’t all found-family and supporting each other. So far, it was sitting back with the tenors and being ignored. No solo.

“I dunno, cute boy blah blah blah,”Richie answered the boy, taking out his black binder for class.

“Cheating on me?”  _ What?  _ Richie realized he might have to have his hearing checked now and he turned to see who it was.

Eddie with his adorable blush coating his cheeks and his brows furrowed. Since when was Eddie in this class?

“Spaghetti! What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been in this class since middle school? You seriously didn’t notice till now?” Eddie almost looked hurt.

“No! And believe me, I should have. I love pressing your buttons.” Richie jabbed a finger into Eddie’s shoulder which was swatted away promptly. “But this class kinda makes me zone out. I seriously didn’t know.”

“Well, I do sit behind you,” Eddie admitted. “So you wouldn’t see me… but I guess now I should probably come sit next to you.”

“I would be honored spaghetti man!” Eddie slid into the seat next to Richie, and got his own black binder out. “Also, I would be honored to have your presence at dinner tonight!”

“I thought we were going to do that tomorrow?” Eddie felt the rush of panic go through him, but pushed it down.

“I know… but I just want to rip off the bandaid. Plus, not that my parents know they’ll expect us to hang out every free second we have.”

“That’s true… but what if my mom asks?”

“Then you’re helping me with nailing this section of Rather Be.” Richie gestured down to the sheet music.

Eddie carefully looked it over. “Our part is literally just ‘ba ba ba’ over and over again.” Eddie took a deep breath before looking at Richie again. “But fine. To get it over with.”

“Knew you’d agree! So I’ll walk you home?”

“I’d love that.”


	11. I'm Bisectional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joke and title come from my amazing choir!!

“Seriously Richie,” Eddie whispered at him, eyes wide and his blush back.

Richie had just cracked a joke he’d been waiting to make all semester.  _ “If I could also do some of the bass parts, would that mean I’m bisectional?” _

“I can’t help the jokes, Eds. They just happen,” he whispered back. Eddie just shook his head. “You love ‘em anywho.”

“Firstly, do not. Second, stop saying anywho.”

“In your dreams.”

Soon enough the bell was ringing. Richie waited for Eddie to pack up then lead them out of the room.

“Ah! We’re finally free, Spaghetti!” That earned them a few glances their way.

“Not yet. We still have dinner tonight.” Richie realized Eddie might never stop correcting him. He still didn’t know how to think about that.

“Yeah, but at least it’s not school!”

“If it’s anything close to how my mom would react…” Richie threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry bout it baby! They’re the best.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie’s face had heated up again, causing Richie to feel a weird flutter in his stomach.

“I’m serious though, they’re gonna love you. They already do.” And it was true. Eddie was the good boy, there was no way they wouldn’t love him.

“Sure… but you need to do most of the talking. Okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of being silent.” Eddie nodded as they reached his locker.

Eddie pulled away from Richie to put in his combination. “We didn’t have to go to my locker first..”

“It was closer.” They both knew the lockers were an equal distance apart, but that didn’t matter.

Before Richie could say the first thing that came to mind or Eddie could ask more questions, they were greeted with the presence of Beverly Marsh.

“Bevvie!!” Richie greeted, giving her a hug.

“Hi Richie. And hey Eddie!”

“Hey,” Eddie mumbled. He was focused on exchanging his books.

“Come on, Eds,” Richie said as he leaned over Eddie’s shoulders. “You gotta greet the queen appropriately.”

“Get off of me,” Eddie gritted out. He tried to shrug Richie off but it was no use.

“Nope!”

“Richie, you really are a menace to society aren’t you?”

“He’s the worst.” Eddie punctuated it with slamming his locker shut. “You ready?”

Instead of answering, Richie stepped back and grabbed one of Eddie’s hands. Beverly followed them as they made their way to Richie’s locker.

“What are you two up to today?”

“Eddie here is meeting the family!” Bev returned the statement with a surprised look. “Yeah, I’m doing this the correct way. Like a true gentlemen.”

“Blink twice if you’re a robot who replaced my best friend,” Bev joked.

“Firstly, Stan is my bestie. You wish you were. Second, Eddie just makes me a better person!” Eddie rolled his eyes but decided not to comment.

“Keep it up for a month, then I’ll believe it.”

“Is that a bet, Marsh?”

Bev took a moment to think. “Yeah sure. I’ll catch you on the flip side. Good luck tonight!” And then she was gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't go girl... that's a New Kids on The Block song...


	12. Crying and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so hard to write for some reason

Eddie had been nervously pacing on the Tozier’s porch for almost 30 minutes now.

“Eds, it’s gonna be okay…”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Richie raised his hands in surrender. He was leaning against the railing watching Eddie dart back and forth.

“Sorry… but it will be okay. They’re just gonna think it’s weird if we don’t go in already.”

Eddie took a big breath in before stopping in front of Richie. “Are they watching us right now?”

Richie leaned to the side. Sure enough, his parents were peeking out the window. “Yeah, they are.”

Eddie just nodded. “Okay, yeah. Of course they are.” Eddie looked between Richie’s face and his shirt before using said shirt to pull him in. Soon enough, Eddie was kissing him.

Richie rested his hands on Eddie’s side and pulled him closer. It wasn’t particularly passionate or long, but Richie knew it might be the extra step in convincing his parents.

Soon enough, Eddie pulled away. “Still watching?” Richie looked around and nodded when he saw they were still there. “Perfect.”

“What was all that about?”

“Seeming real… I was obviously nervous to meet them, so of course you reassured me. Now smile and say something.”

Richie followed along, giving a grin and wink. “Like this, spaghetti?”

“Perfect. Now give me a hug or something.” Richie obeyed, pulling Eddie in for a hug. After a few seconds, Eddie pulled away. “Now we can go inside.”

Richie nodded along as Eddie pulled him towards the door. He opened the door for the smaller boy, acting surprised when he saw his parents peeking out the window. “Hey! You guys must have  _ just  _ heard us.”

“Yes, exactly!” his mom exclaimed, quickly getting off of the couch and going over to the two boys. Richie’s dad followed close behind. “Did you get here okay?”

“Yes! It was much nicer with Eds by my side!” Richie saw Eddie’s face heat up again.

Richie’s dad nodded along before sticking out his hand for Eddie. “It’s nice to meet you… again. Now that you’re older.” Eddie gave him a smile back and shook his hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet your Mr. Tozier. You’ll have to excuse me. I don’t remember meeting you before all that much.”

Richie held in a breath as he watched his father look Eddie up and down. “It’s fine, I’m sure you’ve changed a lot since then. It will be a new introduction for us both.” Eddie smiled back at that.

Richie’s mom lightly slapped his dad on the arm. “Went, stop being so formal. Hi, Eddie. How are you?”

“Hello, to you too. I’ve been… good. It’s been a little hectic with this whole coming out thing.” Richie was sure most of that was true. “But I haven’t had to deal with telling my mom yet, so that’s good.”

“Oh, poor boy,” Richie’s mom said as she pulled Eddie in for a hug. “You always have a place here, you know. If anything happens. You’re family.”

Richie could only smile at this. As much as he loved annoying the other boy, he did care about him in some way. And he knew how much of a bitch his mother was.

“Mom stop, you’re smothering him.” When the words left his mouth he realized that he had been crying. One look at Eddie’s face and he saw that he had been crying too.

“Don’t get jealous Richard,” she pretended to scold but let go of Eddie nonetheless. “Why don’t you two come sit down, I made cookies.”

“You did?” Richie’s mom nodded. “Okay then. Lead us to cookie island!”

  
  



End file.
